Up to now, there is proposed an organic electroluminescence display device (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL display device”) in which a light emitting element formed in a display area is constructed of an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL element”). The organic EL display device of this kind attracts attention in terms of weight saving, high luminance, wide view angle, and the like.
However, the organic EL display device suffers reduction in display contract when strong outside light such as sunlight enters the display area, and as a result there is a problem in that the display area is difficult to be viewed.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, by providing the display area with a luminance sensor, a luminance of light entering the display area (outside light) is measured while using this sensor. Accordingly, an organic EL display device is proposed which performs a light emission intensity control on the organic EL element with a luminance corrected on the basis of the result, in other words, in such a manner that light is emitted at a high luminance in a bright place and light is emitted at not too high luminance in a dark place (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Then, in the above-mentioned organic EL display device, a luminance sensor is constructed of the organic EL element similarly to an organic EL element for performing image display and fabricated at the same time when the organic EL element for performing image display is formed. As a result, a display device capable of performing light emission intensity control without externally attaching the luminance sensor is realized.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-35655